In the artistic world, there is a striving to adorn inanimate objects with unique surfaces to enhance their aesthetic appeal.
U.S. Pat. No. 116,375 teaches a method of preserving flower petals by drying the flowers in an acid treated gravel and strengthening the dried petals with a coating of wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 996,788 teaches a method of preserving flowers by immersing fresh flowers in a mixture of flake glue, sugar, Epsom salt, and tartaric acid. Thereafter, the flower may be dipped into a coloring solution of alcohol and dye. Then, if desired, the flowers may be colored with a brush. Finally, a coating of varnish may be applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,299 teaches a method of preserving flowers by applying a waxy coating, then a binding coating, and finally a colloidal coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,569 teaches that flowers may be preserved with a formulation of sucrose, isoascorbic or ascorbic acid (or salts thereof), and 8-hydroxyquinoline (or sulphates or salts thereof).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,448 teaches that flowers may be preserved by contacting with an aqueous solution containing a carbamoylphosphonate compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,490 teaches that flowers may be preserved with a composition having an active ingredient of a naphthoquinone derivative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,571 teaches a method of preserving a flower by immersing in an essentially water-free composition of a dehydrating alcohol, a carboxylic acid, a urea-containing compound, an alkaline citrate, and an optional dehydrating agent.
JP59-044301 teaches that flowers may be preserved with a solution of adhesive and a fade-preventing agent (alum).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,342 teaches that plants may be preserved during a drought (or it can be used to preserve cut flowers) by applying a solid water permeable film which controls water loss to the surface of the plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,840 teaches preserving flowers with a water-soluble solution of a polyamino organic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,346 teaches a method of preserving flowers by coating the flower with beeswax and then applying a sealant of natural lacquer over the beeswax.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,114 teaches a method creating from a plant by coating, with at least one layer, the plant with a composition consisting of: an adhesive, a latex emulsion, and a thickener. The plant is encased and preserved under the hardened composition. This botanical sculpture consists of a plant plastered with a viscous paste composition. The plant is the armature (frame or skeleton upon which the sculpture is built). It is noted that the latex emulsion alone is not sufficient to accomplish the '114 invention because with the use of the latex emulsion alone, the plant will not hold its shape. There is no mention of affixing the plant to an inanimate object.
Most of the foregoing are directed to preserving flowers and are not directed to the invention discussed below which is a method for decorating an inanimate object with a botanical article.
It is known to cover mannequins with newspaper. These mannequins, however, do not have the esthetic quality required in the invention discussed below.
There is a need for a method for covering an inanimate object with a botanical article where the natural veining and color of the botanical article are preserved and the exterior appearance of the inanimate object is enhanced.